UNEXEPECTED LOVE
by light ladybug
Summary: MAI, LIN, AND NARU WERE IN THE OFFICE LIKE ANY OTHER DAY. BUT THEY ARE ABOUT TO COME A CROSS A CASE THAT WOULD CHANGE POINT OF VIEWS OF SOME AND FEELINGS.THEY'RE LIFE'S ARE ABOUT TO CHANGE.
1. Chapter 1

**UNEXPECTED LOVE**

**BY Light ladybug**

Chapter one.

It was a normal day at S.P.R and they were going about their normal business, Mai Filing previous cases and getting research for Naru, Lin typing something on the computer, and Naru reading some book about the supernatural, so yeah it was a normal day.

Mai's P.O.V

I was just about done with the research when Naru called for his tea. I finished what I was doing and sent it to Naru. After that I got up and went to make the tea in the kitchenette. I had just put three cups on the counter when the bell on the front door rang. I turned off the water and walked back to the front. When I got there I saw a young woman round her mid-twenties .She was a medium height, had brown hair and eyes that matching eyes. They could light up a whole room when she smiled but she wasn't smiling and her eyes where dim. She looked worried and tired. She looked at me with though sad dim eyes for a second, then after a while she said,

"Hello I'm Ann Robert and I would like some help."

"OK Robert-San, please follow me and would you like some tea?"

"Yes I would love some tea thank you um.."

"Oh sorry Mai, Mai Taniyama."

"Right"

"Please sat here and I'll be right back"

"All Right."

I went to Naru's office and told him about the client. Then I went to make the tea. When I arrived Lin-San was the only one other than the client. I set the tea down in front of the client and Lin-San. Then I walked passed Robert-San I accidentally brushed ageist her and an image popped into my head. The image was in a room that had black curtains, and a single chair. But there was something in the room that gives you the creeps. Then Naru walked in and started the normal thing. But she didn't start right away she studied the new comer then look at me with a worried look. I just give her a reassuring smile. After that she nodded, then started her story.

Note: please tell me what you think and please wait for chapter 2 for it to get better.

P.S. this my first story thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

That night at Mai's apartment

Normal P.O.V.

Mai had just finished getting ready for bed when she felt dizzy, so she laid down on the bed and when her head the pillow she went to sleep.

In Mai's dream

There was nothing but darkness. Than all of a sudden the scene changed, now she was in a house, in the living room, she walked around the room when she saw two small kids playing in the middle of the floor. They looked about 6 years old and looked like they we're having fun, but it was not to last. Because then the door flew open and a man walked in. Mai could not see the man's face. The kids stopped what they we're doing and looked at him with frightened eyes. He headed for them when a woman stepped in front of him stopping him in his tracks.

"What are you doing woman?"

"Stopping you Nick. I can't have you do it."

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

"And what do you plan on doing it, Roseanne?"

"You'd have to kill me first before you can touch them!"

"Fine! Die Roseanne!," with that he toke out a knife and stabbed her to death, right in front of the children.

By this time the children where to scared to move. When he turned to them they started to back away from the dangerous man but hit a corner.

He started to laugh at them, and then said "You can't escape me now! So die! Hahaha!"

He brought the knife up into the air, and then killed them.

After that the scene went black, a few moments later Mai heard laughing and ask "Who are you?"

"You'll never know because I'll kill you next!"

Mai then woke up screaming and tears in her eyes. She looked around the room to see everything as she left it. Then looked at the clock it was 5:30 in the morning. She knew she couldn't go back to sleep, so she got up and went to gather her clothes for the day. After that she went in to the bathroom to take a shower.

5 minutes later she was out and making herself breakfast. She had an omelet and some tea to calm herself down. When she was done she put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and headed to work. She got to work at 5:45 and Naru didn't get there until 6. So she went inside and finished the paper work she had from the day before. She finished at 5:55. So she thought it would be a good idea to make the tea now and tell them about the dream when they got in. The kettle started to whistle when the door opened.

Lin's P.O.V.

When we walked in we heard some humming and the kettle so we went to see who was in the kitchenette. When we got there Mai was putting the final touches in the tea.

Naru and I exchanged glances then Naru said "Mai, what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

She turned around with the tea in her hand. She smiled a smile that could melt any heart and handed the tea to us and said, "I woke up way to early because of one of my dreams. So that's why."

"Would you like to tell us about it, Taniyama-san?"

"Mai and yes I think it's related to the case."

A few minutes later.

She was finishing up the dream when Taka, Ayakko, Masako, John, Chiaki, and Yasuhara walked in. She got up and greeted them then went to make more tea. When she was out of the room they turned to us and said, "What's wrong with Mai? And why did you call us?"

"We have a case and the ghost wants Mai dead."

"Wait how do you know this and-" Taka was cut off by Ayakko.

"Why does the ghost want Mai dead?"

"I know this because Mai told me she had a dream and I don't know why he wants her dead but I will find out."

Then Mai walked in with a tray full of cups and handed everyone some tea with a smile on her face but I knew she was terrified on the inside. But I all ways wondered how she can keep up her cheerfulness even though she has been so close to death so many times. Maybe I'll ask her one day.

Normal point of view

Everyone was wondering the same thing how does she keep smiling and why is it her?

The room was silent but Mai broke it and everyone's thoughts, "So do you want me to call the client or pack up the equipment Naru?"

"Call the client and tell her to expect us in the afternoon and to get 3 rooms ready for our stay and one big room for base."

"Okay, Naru."

"Lin go with her and the rest start packing up the equipment."

Everyone nodded and went to work. After a while everyone went home to pack. About an hour later everyone was in one of the vans. Lin, Mai, and Naru in the front. Ayakko, Taka in the back of van 1. In van two Yasuhara Masako, John and Chiaki. It was about a six hour drive there.

Mai's point of view

I was seating in between Naru and Lin-San. Lin was driving and Naru was reading one of his books. Ayakko and Monk talking, And I was getting sleepy soon before I knew it I was a sleep.

In Mai's dream

I was in a room that had two beds, two dressers, and some toys. The door that leads into the hallway opened to let two young girls, from the first dream, come in to the room and they said, "Hello I'm Elisa the older twin and this is May and we're here to warn you about him like our mother told us to."

"Why does he want to kill me?"

"Because you look like our mother when she was your age and you also give off her aura too."

"Our mom told us you could set us free but to do that you need to get rid of him. And you might not what to be by yourself while here."

"How do I get rid of him?"

"We don't know but our mom knew although she's not here. You will help us right, Mai?"

"Yes I'll help I'll do whatever I can o.k.?"

"K umm we'll warn you there was a lot that he did and a lot of pain. YOU are the only one that can see anything, feel anything, or hear anything ghost wise ok?"

"Ok," I said smiling my smile.

"Now it's time for you to go see you soon Mai." They said that smiling and waving at me.

Back to reality

I looked around and I saw them standing at the door waving at me.

I got out of the van and heard Masako telling Naru that she didn't sense anything. And right behind her the two of them smirking at her and looked at me with that told you so look. I laughed but I couldn't help it.

Everyone looked at me. I smiled and said, "Of course you wouldn't sense anything Masako because I'm the only one that can this time."

"How would you know?" She asked me.

I smiling at her and said, "A dream told me."

"What else did this dream tell you," Naru asked.

"That I can't be alone while I'm here because of the ghost that's trying to kill me."

At this point everyone in S.P.R was around Mai, Naru, and Masako.

"So Mai is the only one that can see them and can't be alone what so ever, right?"

"Yea, oh Naru we might want to stay in groups."

"Ok here is what we will do Lin stay with Mai, Taka and Aykko you stay together, John, you and Masako stay together."

"Naru, why are we taking Mai's suggestions?"

"Because I don't want anything to happen to anyone on this case, okay?"

"Ok so does that mean you Chiaki and Yasahara are together this time?"

"Yes, okay let's get to work."

Normal point of view

After base was set up Mai and Lin walked around the house to set up the cameras. While doing this Mai kept having this feeling that someone was watching her. She started to jump at every little sound. Lin saw her doing this and asked, "Are you okay, Mai?"

"Umm… I think so but I keep getting this feeling that someone is watching me."

"Oh okay, pauses to think, then lets finish up quickly, then head back to base. That okay with you?"

"Yes that's fine."

Mai's point of view

When we were done seating up the cameras in the hall. We headed to base but something told me to go to down a long dark hallway, and at the end of the long hallway there was a door that was a dark green and I got the feeling that I needed to go in there. I turned to Lin-san.

Lin's point of view

We were almost back at base but Mai suddenly turned toward a long dark hall way. Then she suddenly turned to me and said, "I think we need to go down there."

"Umm. If you don't mind me asking, why?"

Well I just have this feeling the something valuable to the case is down there.

I thought for a moment then said, "Fine, but we have to be out of there in 10 minutes."


End file.
